


The Journalist and the Snowboarder

by TheSpyder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Journalist Sansa, Olympics AU, Snowboarder Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Olympic AU Challenge.</p>
<p>Sansa Stark, an intern journalist gets an assignment she isn't ready for about a topic she never thought she would cover. Jon Snow a.k.a. The White Wolf is a professional snowboarder, a first time Olympian, and her first interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journalist and the Snowboarder

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna post this as a one shot, but with the potential to develop into a multi-chapter fic. Problem is I am a slow writer, and probably would not be done by the end of the Olympics.
> 
> Also I have a second strong idea I want to write, and shouldn't take too much time. Once that is posted, I may look to see which idea gets the better reception.
> 
>  
> 
> Studio Set: https://mgerwing.files.wordpress.com/2010/02/set-011.jpg?w=648
> 
> Sansa's Outfit inspiration: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a5/8c/e7/a58ce742a20d602368642726a2cc249c.jpg
> 
> Jon's Helmet design (imagine it white with red eyes and a snarling jaw): http://thumbs.ebaystatic.com/images/m/m0qasXcmxLgJby2UpVvVhLg/s-l225.jpg
> 
> Jon's actual helmet (picture the wolf design on here): https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4d/e1/b2/4de1b2146132e9c5dd9083e0c766bfa4.jpg

Sansa nervously fidgeted with her skirt as she sat waiting for her first professional interview to start, waiting for snowboarder Jon Snow to walk in. Mentally she chastised herself for looking like a frightened child, though her mind screamed at her for the thousandth time that this was way too much way too soon. She was only an intern and not yet graduated for crying out loud! No matter how professional she looked in her black heels and skirt with a green button up blouse, she felt like a child playing dress up.

She had no illusions as to why she was in this position. NBC wanted to draw in the youth demographic, especially for a sport like snowboarding. What better way to draw the attention of men and get women to talk, then to have a pretty and young girl be the own to conduct the interviews with the athletes? Add to that the network finding out that she was a hometown girl and her father was the governor of the state, well her lack of experience was disregarded. So here she was, Sansa Stark barely 21 making her first foray into professional journalism at the 2018 Denver Olympics.

To make things even more uncomfortable was they expected her to cover a sport, when in reality what she planned to do after she graduated was to write about fashion or celebrity gossip. Sports, much less snowboarding, was not in her wheelhouse. Her supervisor Shae however was not phased by her protests whatsoever, saying an interview was an interview and that she wasn't expected to know the technical aspects of the sport. All they needed her to do was be a personality that made the audiences at home connect to her and, to put her guests at ease enough, to make them open up to her. Sansa wasn't feeling the overwhelming pressure at all... nope not one bit. Even with Shae's assurances, she didn't feel right relying on looks and her supposed personality. So ever since she had been thrown into her current predicament, she had studied her ass off learning as much about the sport and athletes as she could. 

Surprisingly, her family was a major source of support and help in getting her ready for the unexpected opportunity. While her older brother Robb preferred skiing to snowboarding, he was still familiar enough with the sport to explain some of the finer aspects of it. Bran, who enjoyed boarding almost as much as he did rock climbing, was excited to tell her all about his favorite athletes. He had so much knowledge and spoke in such awe of the different competitors, that she half jested that he should be interviewing them instead of her. 

Even Arya, who she never had that much in common with, offered to take her to slopes to teach her to ride a little so she could understand the athleticism of the sport. Arya had also mentioned that she would introduce her to a friend who professionally competed. However before Arya could continue, Sansa begged off saying she didn't want to risk breaking an ankle or anything more serious before the games. However she did take Arya up on her offer to watch snowboarding tournament videos on YouTube. The experience actually drew them closer then they had ever been, and for that at least Sansa was glad to her current assignment.

Actually that was how she spent most of her Winter break, lounging around the living room with her brothers and sister watching prior the Olympic games and other various snowboarding tournaments. Each of her siblings taking turns explaining the tricks the riders did and their level of difficulty. That was in between the shouts and whoops of excitement that happened while they watched. Even their father would come in and sit with them when he could get away from the constant demands of being the governor, delighting in the same excitement as her siblings.

While she took after her mother and never really got into Winter sports, Sansa felt herself get swooped into the excitement with the rest of them. The experience would probably be one of her favorite memories of all her holidays; sitting in the living room surrounded by her family and their 5 Alaskan Malamute mix dogs. Gorging themselves with holiday treats and drinking warm cider. Her family coming together to help in her hour of need, making her realize just how lucky she was to have so many people who loved her.

Sansa was broken out of her reverie, when a cold nose pressed into her palm and making her jump in her chair. Briefly thrown off balance for a second by the sudden appearance of the large white beast of a dog. almost demonic looking red eyes staring at her expectantly. She knew immediately from her research that this was Jon Snow's dog, Ghost. Quickly she regained her composure and grinned at the polar bear sized dog, the sight reminding her dog Lady and putting her at ease.

“You smell something, don't you?” Sansa said still smiling and produced a large dog biscuit from the basket from the table next to her chair by the fire. Upon site, the big beast sat back on his haunches and held up one paw expectantly, his tale thumping on the ground so hard she imagined the studio shaking.

Sansa took the dogs proffered paw, and fed him the treat. The dog took it from her hand gently, once again showing how well trained the dog was. Sansa looked up from Ghost and was startled again to see Jon Snow smiling at the two of them. Her first interview was here to, she fought to keep her nerves in check.

His smile was infectious and made her smile back at him, even if it had a bit of embarrassment it. Randomly her first thought was that she thought he would be taller, which was silly because she knew the height of each competitor from her hours of research. If anything she was just as tall, if not a little more so than him. Her next thought was a little bit better, if still unproductive, when she took note of how handsome he looked with that smile and long black curls. She mentally told herself she should be evaluating him like a journalist, and not like a girl sizing up a possible date.

With that in mind she took in the rest of his appearance. Jon Snow wore a a red, white, and blue flannel shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and hiking boots. The man looked like he might of just came in from the slopes, and was just stopping in for a casual chat. His long face and features gave him a sort of rugged appearance, which could partially be due to short well trimmed beard he wore. Sansa wondered if he always looked so laid back, or if the normal attire put him at ease? Either way she sort of envied him for the comfortable looking boots he was wearing, her feet already hurting from the high heels.

“You just gained a friend for life. The damnable beast won't want to leave you alone now,” Jon said as he walk forward and extended his hand.

Sansa affectionately scratched Ghost behind the ear, earning her series of audible tale thumps, and held her hand out to shake. “Who says I want him too? Sansa Stark it is nice meet you Mr. Snow,” Sansa said playfully which got her a lick on the hand from her new furry friend and Jon to offered a shyer smile to her as he sat on the chair across from her. Belatedly she realized her remark and tone could be interpreted as flirtatious, and had to hold back a groan knowing the cameras were already rolling. Hopefully Shae would have mercy on her soul and edit that part out.

Sitting back in his chair Jon replied, “Please, anybody Ghost approves of can call me Jon. Miss Stark.” At that he gave a her another half smile before turning his attention to his companion, “Ghost to me.”

Jon shook his head as he watched Ghost look to her as if in search for another treat, before moving to sit next to his master's chair facing her. Sansa really hoped Shae had a camera placed to get a good angle of Jon and Ghost, together they made quite an inspiring site. Ghost with his enormous size and red eyes, his owner with his rugged outdoors-men appearance and grey soulful eyes. Oddly the story of Paul Bunyan and his Ox came to mind.

“Well anybody I know enough to pet their dog gets to call me Sansa.”

Sansa cleared her throat feeling once again there was too much flirtation in that statement, “With most people I would start with questions about your sport, but with your friend here stealing the spotlight, we should probably address the elephant in the room. Ever since you started competing, your dog has always been at the event with you. Why is that?”

Jon and Ghost seemed to look at one another almost as if on cue before Jon looked back at her, “Well the first time was by accident. The competition was here in Denver, and my friend who was supposed to watch him had something come up at the last second. With little time and no options, I just sort of packed him up along with my gear. Believe it or not Ghost was no bigger than my hand, actually carried him around in my equipment bag all day. In the end I somehow placed first that day, and he has followed me around ever since.”

“So it is like a superstition or something for you?”

Jon's voice took on a thoughtful tone, “Yes and no. If it were a mere superstition I would always place first. No his presence comforts me, helps me drown out the noise crowds. He is the last thing I see before I start a run, and in most cases the first thing I see at the bottom.”

At Sansa lets out a genuine laugh, her heart swelling a little in warmth of Jon's tone talking about Ghost, “Yes, I have seen clips of him racing down after you the second your run is done. The ones where he tackles and assaults you with his tongue are my favorite. The tournaments soon started the popular 'Ghost Clock' , timing how fast it takes him to get from the top to you.”

Joining in the mirth Jon laughed back. Sansa felt herself relax, the interview feeling more like a conversation than anything else. She wondered if all her interviews would be this easy, or if it was Jon putting her at ease?

“I'm just lucky the promoters liked the novelty of it. Don't know if I could get someone strong enough to hold him back if it weren't the case,” Jon spoke and absently rubbed the dog's head. The gesture looking so familiar that it looked like it required no thought.

“Speaking of novelty and promoters; soon after you and Ghost showed up in the sport, you two teamed up with the ASPCA and sort of became their poster child,” Sansa continued with her line of questioning. She could already tell this interview was going to run over, but if Shae didn't like it she could edit it down. Out of all the athlete profiles she wrote, Jon Snow was by far the most interesting.

“Yeah I was honored when the organization reached out to us. Their cause and message is something I believe in and am happy to do whatever we can to help... even if their commercials make me tear up,” Jon admitted to Sansa, and was surprised to find he had revealed that last bit. He could already hear the jokes Pyp and Grenn were gonna make. He was feeling so at ease with Sansa, he was forgetting this was an interview, and one that was going to be on national television. At least Melisandre would be happy, she would extol how the admission only made him look human and that she could use it when promoting his image.

“Really!” Sansa answered back joyfully, “That makes me feel better. I cry river anytime one of their commercial comes on with that song.”

There was brief pause of a few seconds as Jon gave her a relieved smile for bailing him out a little, which Sansa returned because she was really enjoying getting to know the man behind the facts and research.

“So,” Sansa started trying to get the interview going again, “You said you have had Ghost since he was a pup, and with your involvement with ASPCA I take it you got him from a shelter?”

“Yeah, I actually wasn't looking at getting a dog at the time. I wasn't going to have much time to devote to one with me just starting to compete.”

“So what changed your mind,” Sansa asked curious to the answer. Again she knew she should start turning the interview to snowboarding, but somehow she knew to this was the right line of questioning. She briefly wondered if Shae was tearing her hair out somewhere as she watched from a viewing screen. Sansa thought the network was getting what they asked for, putting an intern with little experience in charge of such a task.

“He did,” Jon said looking over at Ghost affectionately, “I was volunteering that day, and this new arrival came in with six pups. Believe it or not this guy was the runt of the litter and was getting pushed out by his litter mates, and the site spoke to the orphan in me.”

Sansa gasped audibly at the mention Ghost coming from a litter of six pups. Surely it had to be a coincidence that her family got their five pups from a litter at local shelter also, or that Ghost came from another litter that had 5 other pups. Plus Ghost was the runt of his litter, and he was good bit bigger than the dogs at her family's home.

“Are you okay Sansa?” Jon asked with a look of confusion on his face. Not knowing what he said to get that reaction from her.

Chalking up her prior thoughts as pure whimsy, Sansa focused and frantically searched for a way to recover, “Sorry it is just you have never shared how you and Ghost partnered up to take the sport by storm. Your critics accuse of you getting your dog to be a mascot of sorts, to market your White Wolf persona, that your altruism for animals is all an elaborate act.”

At this Jon got visibly upset and Ghost too tensed as if sensing his master's emotions, the sight both intrigued and frightened Sansa. Then Jon seemed to calm but his stare was no less intense, “My critics can believe what they want. I enjoy my work with ASPCA.”

“As for Ghost being a stunt!” Jon continued as if the thought disgusted him, “I hand fed him for the first weeks of his life until he was strong enough. He has been through thick and thin with me these past years. Ghost isn't just a dog to me, he is a part of me.”

On cue Ghost jumped, placing his front two paws on the armrest, and delivered a slobbery lick to side of Jon's cheek. To which Jon shook his head grinning before playfully wrestling the dog back into place. Jon looked back up at her chagrined and wiped his cheek with the back of his sleeve. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it is alright. It is obvious the love you two share for one another.,” Sansa said somewhat breathless at the affectionate display, “If the women watching at home weren't already swooning over you for your recent cover in Men's Health, they are now imagining you nursing a little puppy back to health.” As the words left her mouth Sansa wanted to cover her face in horror. She wanted to talk about his recent magazine appearance, but did she have to say the word 'swoon' in the question? Sansa wondered if Jon would infer that she was one of said 'schooners'... which she certainly was not.

Jon groaned and actually leaned over, burying his face in his hands, before sitting back up looking like a man facing a firing squad. “I apologize. I was holding out hope that would be overlooked.” 

“Why?” Sansa asked cheekily and feeling somewhat ashamed for what she was about to do. “It was a very flattering photo. I am sure nobody 'overlooked' it.” To emphasize her point, Sansa even gave a heated stare in Jon's direction.

As Sansa said it her mind brought forward the image in question. Last month's Men's Health featured Jon on the cover with an interview inside. On the cover Jon stood carrying his snowboard on his shoulder. Ghost sitting to his right and looking foreboding with his red eyes, Jon's iconic helmet sitting on the ground in front of them. On the cover, Jon was dressed almost like he was now except he was completely shirtless. The muscles in his arms and stomach clearly defined and on display. If that wasn't enough Jon wore brooding expression and an intense stare, making the covers of the trashy romance novels she liked to read to shame. The cover was even bit artistic, being in all black and white, except for the red eyes on his white wolf helmet and Ghost. Really the only thing groan worthy was the headline, 'Shred The Slopes To Shredded Abs.” When Sansa read it she couldn't help the giggle that escaped, even if the headline had picture proof to back it up. 

Goofy headline not withstanding, Sansa blushed remembering it didn't keep her from taking her research back to her room that night.

“Well I am glad you enjoyed,” Jon said still sounding endearingly embarrassed, “Melisande, my manager, forgot to mention there would be a photo shoot to go with the article.”

Sansa decided to take pity, “Let's move back to your nickname of the White Wolf and your unique helmet.”

Looking visibly relieved at the shift to safer topics, Jon relaxed and smiled again. “Actually that story is one and the same.”

“How so?”

“Back when I first started boarding, my gear was whatever I could find for cheap. The board wasn't bad, a solid blue with a peace symbol at the front. However the helmet had stains of some sort all over it. Luckily my oldest and best friend Sam is a genius when it comes to art and painting. So he gave my helmet a new coat of white paint...”

“And the wolf motif ?” Sansa prodded wanting to hear the rest.

“Well after he was done with the new coat, he got a little creative without asking me first. I had a bit of a fascination with wolves at the time, so he painted a the helmet to look like a snarling wolf. When he showed it to me, he was afraid I wouldn't like it. I thought it was best looking helmet I had ever seen,” Jon said with reverence. “He actually has his own shop now, and paints every helmet I get. As for the nickname, after I started riding with the helmet people just started referring to me as the White Wolf.”

Sansa nodded and decided that Shae would kill her if she didn't hurry things along, “So you have been competing for years, but this your fist Olympics. Does it feel any different from your other competitions.”

“Very much so,” Jon answered immediately and honestly, “Every other time I am pretty much competing for myself. There is more pressure here, being allowed to compete for my country and going against the best the world has to offer. I hope to be worthy of the honor the nation has given me.”

Usually Sansa would think such a line rehearsed and shallow, but she heard the earnestness and conviction in Jon's voice proving the sincerity of the statement. Idly she thought her father would like and approve of the man before her. Her father was big on pride of country, and would approve of Jon's sentiments.

“Any competitors you look forward to, or worry about facing?”

“Many on both counts,” Jon began, “Loras Tyrell of France has some of the most graceful and stylistic runs I have ever seen. Gendry Baratheon of Britain puts so much power into his jumps, I have never seen someone get so much air. Also I am quite interested to see Khal Drogo of Germany, I have never a boarder of his size or stature before.”

“All those competitors are definitely ones to watch,” Sansa agreed, “However many would point out who you have left off your list. Joffrey Lannister of Canada is a favorite of many to take home the gold, while have dubbed you the 'dark wolf' of the field at best. Saying that while you have years of experience being 23, it is your first time at the Olympics. There are rumors that you had a run in with Joffrey in the past, nobody knowing the exact details of the altercation.”

Jon's jaw tightened before he answered as casually as possible, “I look forward to meeting Joffrey in the field, and to competing against him.”

Sansa thought about pushing the point further, but decided she had enough material for a story already. The Olympics were supposed to be the goodwill games after all so best to leave it as its. Also she didn't much care for her producers possibly trying to spin Jon in a negative light.

“Well Jon Snow I think that is all the questions I have for you. It has been pleasure meeting you and Ghost, and hope to talk to you throughout the course of the games. I am sure you will do the nation proud,” Sansa said cheerily, wondering if she should of added the part of talking to him throughout the games. This was supposed to be a one time interview and Jon was sure to know that. Sansa hoped her voice didn't sound as hopeful as she thought it did. 

Jon looked at with intent and smiled, “Thank you for having us Sansa, and I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there be my first idea.


End file.
